After the year
by Toshiaki-kun
Summary: It has been almost a year since we defeated Tartaros and I am finally meeting with Igneel to only lost him again, now for good... Natsu decided to came back from his training with Happy. What will happen to him when he realize what happend while he was gone? Please write a review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I had time to correct only the first chapter. Everything should be re-uploaded until 30.1. and Chapter 4 will be in two weeks.**

 **One more time. I am sorry and I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

It has been almost a year since we defeated Tartaros and I am finally meeting with Igneel only to lost him again, now for good. I promised him to defeat Acnologia in his name. So for this past year, me and Happy were on a journey to become stronger. Much stronger than we were back then. Of course defeating Acnologia wasn't my only reason. I needed some time for myself to accept Igneel's death. It was really hard, but I feel much better and still kind of empty... The next reason was that, I don't want see any of my friends being in pain ever again, especially her. I am going to burn to ash anyone who does something to my friends. After a year spent with training, crying, swearing we decided to go home.

* * *

 ** _"Natsu, do you think it is a good idea?",_** Happy asked me with trustless look in his eyes which I saw only few times. I turned my eyes away from him and with big smile I said:

 ** _"Don't worry if it is good or bad idea, I won't use my whole power, so don't be afraid. Also Fairy Tail isn't participating this and still can't figure out why."_** I scratched my chin to help think.

 ** _"Maybe they went fishing. Without us?"_** , Happy cried like a little kitty.

I tried to cheer him up with fish I bought this morning in the market. I put my backpack down to only realize that the fish was already eaten by someone blue. I looked at Happy with angry look. He was trying to hold back his laugh with his tinny paws. I put backpack back on my back. After 20 minutes of walking, we were finally in the corridor that leads to the playground of the grant stadium of Grant Magic Games. Happy again started to talk about what we were planning to do and how much he isn't sure about it.

 ** _"Natsu, are you sure?"_**

 ** _"Happy, if we won't do something, Fairy Tail will no longer be the greatest guild in Fiore. Also I want to show everyone how strong the Salamander of Fairy Tail is."_** I said and put my hands behind my head ** _. "_**

 ** _"_** ** _But everybody already knows how strong you are Natsu. You beat the hell out of Sting and Rogue even when they were in some crazy dragon slayer mode or what was that. Or… No. You didn't. "_** , he said with terrified look.

 ** _"I didn't do what? "_** I asked him surprised.

 ** _"You already forgot it, didn't you?!"_** he yelled at me shaking his hands up and down like he was trying to fly.

 ** _"Of course I didn't. Ohh. Wait. I did.",_** I smiled.

Happy started to cry again. _Ahh… how am I supposed to remember everything. I can't remember everything like Levy or Lucy. Luce, I wonder how are you doing , I wish I could …_ **_"Yo flame brain."_** These words torn up my thoughts. I turned back. I was ready see that Gray's stupid face. But there was still only Happy looking at me.

 ** _"Happy did you call me flame brain?"_** I lift me right eyebrow.

 ** _"Yes I did because you weren't listening to me."_** Happy looked really proud when he said that.

 ** _"And this gives you the right to call me flame brain? You fish addicted cat!"_**

 ** _"I am exceed!"_**

 ** _"Does that make you better from ordinary cats?"_**

 ** _"Aye! And I am cat I have right to be addicted to fish."_**

 ** _"So you are a CAT."_**

 ** _"No, I am exceed."_**

 ** _"But just now you said you are cat."_**

Happy accepted the loss and said: **_" Aright, I am cat."_**

 ** _"No, you are exceed."_** I teased him with hard laugh.

Happy, annoyed by me, started to eat another fish from his backpack. We reached the end of the corridor, which was sun-drenched. The sunlight was so strong that I had put my cape on. I told Happy to stay in shadow while I was going into the middle of playground. In the middle already stood the winner Guild. Walking slowly in my black coat to the middle, while the whole stadium was trying to figure out what is going on and who I am. Without giving them chance to realize what is going on and with one _'small'_ punch I attacked the winners and accidentally melted the whole stadium and everyone's clothes expect mine burned.

 ** _"Man. I overdone it again."_** I put my cape off hearing my name from distance.

 ** _"Natsu?! Happy?!_** **_"_** , said very lovely voice.

I turned around and finally saw her. She was trying to cover her naked body all embraced. I screamed at her: **_" Luce is that you? It has been like forever."_**

Trying to get to her, king's guards arrested Happy. I decided that it is better to give up for now, so we won't be in bigger trouble. Luce was looking at us with sad face. I asked the guards if we can make stop before prison. One of them was luckily my old friend Toshiaki ** _._**

Toshiaki was 20 years old guy with long brown hair. He had a really tinny and skinny body. He also has purple eyes. So you can easily mistake him with girl. But now he had a middle-long hair tied up to something like man bun on the back of his head. He finally gained some weight and muscles. Now you must be blind to think about him as girl.

 ** _"Tosh? Is that you buddy?"_** I popped my eyes out to be sure.

 ** _"Oh so you remembered finally. Yes, it is me.",_** he looked at me.

 ** _"How long it has been since we last met?"_**

 ** _"About two and half year. Maybe more. But please by quite now."_** , he said without looking at me at all.

 ** _" Can I ask you a favor?"_**

 ** _"Yeah, sure. I am still owning you for saving my old man. But then you will be quite."_**

 ** _"Aye, aye captain."_**

 ** _"So what do you need?"_**

 ** _"See that blondie over there?"_**

 ** _"Yes. And what about her?"_**

 ** _"I need a little talk. That's all."_**

 ** _" All I can give you now are two minutes. Is that enough? "_**

 ** _"More than enough."_**

 ** _"So one minute then?"_**

 ** _"WHAT THE HELL TOSH?"_**

 ** _"Calm down I am just joking. Why can't you never take a joke?,_** he gasped

 ** _"_** ** _What was that?" ,_** I raised my eyebrow

 ** _"_** ** _Nothing. Here, show me your hands."_** Toshiaki released my hands from handcuffs. " ** _Ohh I almost forgot, say hi to her from me. Ok?"_**

I nodded with my head but I didn't really understand why should I. I came straight to Lucy and screamed at guy who looked like the biggest pervert in Fiore ** _: "DON'T LOOK AT HER YOU ASSHOLE!"_** Everyone turned around. The whole stadium. After I made sure nobody was peeping I looked at Lucy to give her my black coat to cover herself and said **_" Sorry, next time it will be better."_** The guards arrested me again and took us out of stadium. They threw us into the one of many cells under the king's palace.

* * *

" ** _How long have we been here Happy?",_** I asked him while I was drawing circles on ground with bone that I found under bed next to skull full of spiders.

 ** _"It has been only 5 minutes."_** , said half asleep Happy.

After about three hours nobody came to let us out and sun was going down, I decided to get some sleep too. Next morning guard woke up both of us. He took us out of the cell without one word, luckily we reached the king's throne room and not the scaffold. Inside the room there were three people. The King Tome, the Princess Hisui and some guy with blocky nose and black hair. He seems familiar to me but I couldn't remember. But still, I would definitely remember someone with nose like that. Anyway all of them started laughing at the same time and without a word they let us go. I was really surprised. I thought they would at least want to hear why I destroyed the stadium.

When we left the area of palace and entered city's promenade, I took a stop at nearby stand and looked for something to snack while Happy was trying to catch some fish in fountain. As I was eating my snack I found something more interesting.

 ** _"Happy stop fishing and come here. You must see this."_**

 ** _"What is it Natsu?"_** Happy threw away fishing rod and came to me.

I showed him magazine that I bought. **_"Who is it on the front page?"_**

Happy popped eyes out and shouted: **_"It is Lucy. But what had she done when she is on front page?"_**

 ** _"I don't know.",_** I shrugged my shoulders, **_"You can ask her when we find her. I needed some photo of her because it will be much faster if we ask people around if they saw her."_**

 ** _"But do you think she is still here and didn't leave already."_**

 ** _"How could she? We didn't see each other for a year."_** I said with serious voice. **_"You will help my Happy, right?"_**

 ** _"Aye sir!"_**

Happy flew in the skies and tried to find her like that. I did it with the old fashion way. I asked everyone who I saw. After 2 hours of searching for Lucy we didn't have anything. Everyone who I've asked thought I am pervert or stalker. Without any energy left I sat down on bench in park and tried to relax. I was sitting with my head leaned back and eyes closed. Happy was sleeping. Again. Now, on branch of tree that was behind me.

Somebody slowly came to me. And with lovely voice said: **_"You look like you have been looking for someone very badly."_**

 ** _"Yes."_** , I nodded.

 ** _"Do you have a photo of that person you are looking for?"_**

 ** _"Yes, here."_** , I gave her the magazine with Lucy's photo.

Mysterious person giggled and said: **_"Well, you got lucky today I can help you with that."_**

I tried to open my eyes but when I did, I quickly closed them again because of the sun.

 ** _"Why don't you look at me?"_** , she asked.

 ** _"For the past 2 hours every one who looks at me thought that I am pervert and position is way too comfortable. "_** I smiled.

 ** _"And are you?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I am what?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _A pervert."_**

 ** _"Of course I am not!"_**

 ** _"Then what are you afraid of?"_**

 ** _"I am just tired that's all."_**

 ** _"Then let me help you a bit."_**

She touched my face softly and slowly. I wanted put her hands away but when I opened my eyes and looked into those big blue eyes, saw the short white hair and cute innocent smile, I couldn't do nothing.

With gently voice she said: " ** _Hi Natsu, long time no see."_**

I jumped out of bench to hug her. We both were laughing laud that we woke Happy up.

* * *

 **End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Lisana. What are you doing here?"_** , I asked while I was hugging her.

 ** _"I am just passing by with Mira-nee and Elf-nii-chan."_**

 ** _"What do you mean just passing by? And why didn't our guild participate this year in Grant Magic Games?"_**

Lisana pushed me back and looked away. **_"So you don't know what happened."_**

 ** _"No, I don't know."_**

 ** _"Can we sit down for a bit?"_** , she asked sadly.

We sat on bench.

 ** _"Hi Lisana"_** , Happy said as he landed on her head.

" ** _Hello Happy."_** Lisana took him down from her head and put him on bench right next to her.

 ** _"Will you please tell us what happened?"_** , I asked her the nicest way I could, because she looked like she doesn't want to talk about it.

 ** _"The… The Fairy Tail…."_**

 ** _"What happened?"_** Happy pushed her.

After two or three big breaths she yelled: " ** _THE FAIRY TAIL BROKE UP!"_**

After 2 minutes of silence and staring on each other, I and Happy yelled: **_"WHAT!?"_**

Lisana said with tears in her eyes: **_"Master left without saying a word and the only thing he left was a letter where he wrote that he is disbanding guild. To think of it. You were gone too long without even saying a goodbye."_** When she crossed her arms she looked away from me.

 ** _"I am still mad at you because of that."_**

 ** _"Why are you mad only at me and not at Happy too?",_** I stood up and pointed at Happy.

 ** _"Because he is cute cat.",_** she petted him.

 ** _"Aye sir."_** _, said Happy as he raised his pawn._ __

 ** _"Are you on her side?!"_**

By the time the three of us were arguing, Mira and Elfman showed up.

 ** _"Lisana it's time, we must go." ,_** said Mira.

 ** _"Hi Natsu, Happy."_** Elfman greeted us.

 ** _"Mira, Elfman how are guys?"_**

 ** _"Good to see you too Natsu but we are in a hurry. See you soon."_** Elfman knocked me off with angry look.

Lisana stood up and walked to them. Happy was saying goodbye when I remembered.

 ** _"_** ** _Hey Lisana wait."_**

 ** _"What is it?"_** she looked at me dullness.

 ** _"You told me that you will help me find Lucy."_**

 ** _"Yeah, you are right. Here"_** , she gave me a small note.

 ** _"This is Lucy's address. She lives here now. And please say to her Hello from us."_**

" ** _Of course. Thanks and can't you all stay a little bit longer?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I am sorry. I told you before, we are just passing by._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where are you going?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Natsu if you are a man, then you will let it be."_** , said Elfman as he pointed at me.

 ** _"_** ** _Come on guys we didn't see each other for year."_**

 ** _"Sorry Natsu. Maybe next time.",_** said Lisana and headed an unknown direction. After they left, I asked: **_"Happy can we go?"_**

 ** _"You don't have to ask me for that. Of course. Let's go."_**

We went straight to Lucy's new home.

* * *

When we were almost there I asked Happy: **_"Do you know how much money we have?"_**

 ** _"Wait, I will take a look."_**

Happy flied up and started to look for my wallet in backpack.

 ** _"Did you find out?"_** , I asked him and looked back.

 ** _"We got only 20 000 jewels left."_**

 ** _"Hmm. That is not much."_**

 ** _"Aye. But why did you needed to know that? I thought that we will stay at Lucy's place."_**

 ** _"Yes we will, but I wanted to take her for dinner or something for an apology that we left her."_** , I said that with disappointed look.

 ** _"You are still blaming yourself for that?"_** , Happy asked..

 ** _"Yes I do and I will until my apology won't be accepted. And you should too."_**

 ** _"I bet she has already forgotten."_**

 ** _"I doubt it."_**

 ** _"_** ** _And what about that gift?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _The key case? That is a gift for her birthday she had."_**

 ** _"Look Natsu we are here!"_** , said Happy and started to dance.

Her new home was bigger than her old one. The building had three floors.

We entered the building and saw an old man reading a news in chair.

 ** _"_** ** _Natsu look Lucy turned to old man.",_** Happy whispered to my ear.

 ** _"_** ** _Don't be stupid."_** I waved my hand and went towards the old man.

 ** _"_** ** _Hello."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello young man. How can I help you?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _We are looking for Lucy Hearthofilia. We were told that she lives here."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hmm. Lucy. Lucy. Sorry I don't know anyone of that name."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Are you sure? Blond hair, big brown eyes?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Big breasts and nice ass?",_** he filled me.

I gasped and hanged the head. ** _" Yes, that is her."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Now I know. Second floor, third first door on left."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you. ", we_** said.

We went on the to her door and knocked on them, but there was no respond.

 ** _"Maybe she is already asleep. ",_** said Happy.

 ** _"It's six PM. Even the Oldman doesn't sleep."_**

 ****I knocked one more time.

 ** _"Yes, yes. I am coming."_** We heard from other side of door.

The door opened. It was Lucy.

" ** _Hi Luce, how have you been?"_** I greeted her.

Lucy was only standing there like a stone.

 ** _"What happened Luce? You look like you have seen ghost."_**

 ** _"There are ghosts here?!"_** , said Happy scared to death.

I smiled at Lucy, she smiled at me and said: " ** _Ready?"_**

 ** _"For what?",_** I asked.

 ** _"For this. But first close your eyes."_**

 ** _"O-ok."_** I closed my eyes ** _._**

 ** _*SLAP*_** She slapped me harder than ever. I fell down on a ground. **_"Hi Lucy. ",_** said happy **_"Happy, come here."_** Lucy hugged Happy.

I stood up and shook my head.

Lucy looked at me and started to yell: **_"What the hell do you think?"_**

 ** _" What? I just said hi to you. That's all."_**

 ** _"I am not talking about that you dummy. I am talking about that how you left me here without a word. Yes, you left me a letter but still. You could at least send postcard once per month. And then you showed up after a year and melted down the whole stadium. You even burned my favorite clothes. Can you realize how embarrassing it was for me?"_**

I was shocked by myself. I looked away and said accusingly: **_"Sorry."_**

 ** _"What was that I didn't hear you."_**

 ** _"I said that, I am sorry Luce. I am terribly sorry. Will you ever be able forgive me one day?"_**

 ** _"Maybe."_** She said with her nose up, as she was looking away from me. **_"And thank you for giving me your coat. It came really handy."_**

 ** _"Anytime."_**

We both smiled and she little blushed.

 ** _"You two must be hungry, come in I am doing lasagnas."_**

 ** _"You are the best Lucy_** ", Happy said while he was in her arms.

I closed the door after we came in and put down my backpack.

 ** _"Wow, you got a really nice apartment and it is much bigger than your old one."_**

 ** _"Thank you, but I liked the old one much more than this one."_**

 ** _"Why?"_**

 ** _"Maybe because it's too big for one person, I don't know. Excuse me now. I must finish the lasagnas. It will be only 20 minutes. Make yourself comfortable. Ok?"_**

 ** _"Yeah, thanks."_** I nodded.

I noticed that Lucy looks like something bad happened. I came to the kitchen and leaned against wall.

 ** _"Did something happen?"_**

 ** _"What? No. I am just glad you are back."_**

 ** _"Why the sad face then?"_** I came closer to her while she was putting lasagnas into the oven.

 ** _"I_** **_just…just remembered how it was back then. When there was Fairy Tail."_**

After she realized what did she just said with tears in eyes, she put hand over her mouth.

 ** _"Sorry I didn't want to say it to you like this."_**

 ** _"What? That the Fairy Tail has broken up? I already know that."_**

 ** _"How do you know?"_** , she asked surprised.

 ** _"I met Lisanagnas, I mean Lisana when we were looking for you. She helped us to find you and told us everything. Then I met Mira and Elfman. All of them were in hurry, so we talk only a little. But Elfman was angry at me and still don't know why."_**

 ** _"Maybe because you left without saying a goodbye."_** She again looked at me with blaming look.

 ** _"I guess that wasn't the best idea at all."_**

 ** _"No it wasn't, but you are here now, that's all what matters now."_**

When she finished, she hugged me.

My face caught the same color as my hair.

" ** _Welcome home Natsu."_**

 ** _"I am home Luce."_**

 ** _"Now go and stop distracting me or I will burn the food."_** she threw me out of kitchen.

 ** _"How dare you to destroy this moment?"_** I asked her sadly.

Luce stuck out her tongue at me, giving me clear signal to let her cook.

 ** _"Can I at least take a shower?"_**

 ** _"Sure, bathroom is the first door on left."_**

 ** _"Thanks."_**

After I took shower the food was already done and ready to be served ** _._**

 ** _"It smells amazing.",_** I said with bright eyes.

 ** _"Natsu, right on time.",_** Happy said with mouth full of lasagnas.

 ** _"NATSU!"_** Lucy screamed at me again.

 ** _"What? Why are you screaming at me again?"_** I asked and covered my ears with hands.

 ** _"Why are you half naked?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _What? I can't hear you."_** I teased her.

 ****She came to me and put down my hands and asked: ** _"Why are you half naked?"_**

 ** _"What is the big deal? I've got my pants on you saw me like that before."_**

 ** _"I know but still, please put some shirt on. And what is it on your arm? Why do you have bandage on it?"_** She asked with scared look.

 ** _"This? It is nothing I broke my arm about a month ago."_**

 ** _"Does it still hurt?"_**

 ** _"Just a little. Don't worry about it. Ok?"_**

I actually didn't break my arm. I've got a new tattoo. Even Happy doesn't know about it because he was always against it.

 ** _"You don't have to act like a cool guy in front of me. Let me have a look."_**

 ** _"Lucy I am alright. Ok?"_**

 ** _"Well I am not sure if you are alright you've got a braid too."_**

 ** _"Ahh. This. I lost bet with Happy, so I have to wear a braid for the next six months."_**

 ** _"I like it."_**

 ** _"No way, you must be joking"_**

 ** _"No, I mean it."_**

 ** _"Well thanks then. I like your new hair style too. You look cuter with long hair."_**

Lucy's face turned all red ** _._**

 ** _"Tha-thank you. Anyways let's eat."_**

Happy has already finished his portion. I put on some shirt and then sat next to Lucy at the table. After the first bite I had to say: **_"It's delicious"_**

 ** _"Thanks I am glad you like it."_**

 ** _"Like it? I love it. Why don't' you open your own restaurant? "_**

 ** _"That is not for me."_**

 ** _"Why not?"_**

 ** _"I am a reporter now and I am enjoying my job."_**

 ** _"That's good to hear. But don't you miss going on a mission?"_**

 ** _"Yes someti..."_** Lucy was cut off by sound of opening main door.

I was surprised and frozen when I realized that the person who said: ** _"Hi Lucy, I am home.",_** was Toshiaki.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

LUCY'S POV.

* * *

Natsu stunned looked at Toshiaki.

 ** _"Hi Toshi. Sorry that I didn't wait for you with dinner. But my friends from guild showed up and they were hungry so I ate with them."_** , I said as I was looking at Toshiaki ** _._**

 ** _"Don't worry about it. I am not hungry anyway."_** , said Toshiaki.

Natsu stood up from table, looked at me and said: **_"Thanks for the meal. It was delicious but I remembered that I have tot do something important. I will be right back."_**

Natsu looked at Toshiaki with eyes of killer. I was little scared of what will he do, but he just stared for little and moved to the door.

 ** _"Natsu where are you going?",_** I asked him clueless.

" ** _Like I said_**. **_I remembered that I have to do something important."_**

 ** _"But Natsu…",_** I was cut off by Natsu as he smashed with door when he left.

 ** _"God, he scared the shit out of me with that look.",_** Toshiaki laughed and scratched his head.

I rushed after Natsu but he already wasn't anywhere to be found. I came back to my apartment.

 ** _"Happy are you still here?"_** I asked when I closed the door.

 ** _"Aye."_**

 ** _"TALKING CAT?!"_** , Toshiaki popped out his eyes. **_"Just kidding. Hi Happy good to see not in chains."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Nice to see you too."_** , said ** _Happy._**

 ** _"Wait you know him?",_** I asked surprised ** _._**

 ** _"Yes."_**

 ** _"And Natsu?"_**

 ** _"Yes. They are both my friends."_** Toshiaki nodded with his head.

 ** _"Why you didn't tell me?"_**

 ** _"You never asked."_**

For real? I have been living with someone for nine months who could have some information about Natsu. I put my hand over my face. Toshiaki went to his room.

 ** _"Lucy you wanted something?"_** , asked Happy looking out of the window.

 ** _"Yes. What was 'that'?"_** I sat next to him.

 ** _"What do you mean?"_**

 ** _"Natsu. Did I say something or he is not friend with Toshiaki like Toshi says?"_**

 ** _"I don't think so. Natsu and Toshiaki were good friends but it was very strange even for Natsu. Give him little time to calm down. He is just probably just confused by the fact that Toshiaki lives here too. Don't worry he won't go anywhere far."_**

 ** _"Why do you think so?"_**

 ** _"When we were gone he was blaming himself for leaving you. So I think he wants to be with you."_**

My face turned red.

Happy looked at me and screamed ** _: "Lucy? Are you all right? Do you have fever?"_**

 ** _"No I am all right. Don't worry. I am more interested how Natsu and Toshi met and what did you meant by that they were good friends."_**

 ** _"He and Toshiaki met about three years ago. We went to job without you, because you were ill. It was a simple job. We did it a got some bonus for completing it fast. We were on our way back to guild when we heard calling for help. We came right after it but we didn't make it in time. Toshiaki's father fell down from the cliff while Toshiaki was standing there with crazy smile as he said: "Goodbye dad". Then I become insensible. I woke up in some bar. Natsu was with Toshiaki. I heard Toshiaki says: "Thank you for saving my dad." But his dad was killed by him. So I don't know. But Natsu was meeting with him for one year. I don't know if he used some memory changing magic on Natsu so he doesn't remember what actually happened. But every time I told Natsu what happened he just didn't believe it because he said that Toshiaki's father is still alive. The last time Natsu went to visit Toshiaki I came with him. But when we have arrived to the place what was supposed to be Toshiaki's house, there was nothing, only a giant hole in ground."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Stop joking."_** I started to laugh but Happy looked really serious.

 ** _"_** ** _You are joking, right?"_** , I asked one more time.

 ** _"_** ** _No."_**

I turned white at how scared I was.

 ** _"So I.. I have…"_**

" ** _Aye. You have been living with killer."_**

 ** _"Ohh. So you find out. You stupid cat."_** Toshiaki said.

It gave me frisson and I totally numbed ** _._**

 ** _"I hope you know what has to happen now."_**

Me and Happy were scared to death. I slowly turned away from window. Toshiaki was standing right behind us with arm behind his back. I wasn't able to talk from how scared I was.

 ** _"NOW! Who will be first? Cat or the blondie? "_** , said Toshiaki with creepy smile and crazy look.

 ** _"But it's really a shame that I have to kill you both."_**

 ** _"You..you will kill us?"_** , asked Happy with tears in eyes.

 ** _"Yes. I-W-I-L-L K-I-L-L Y-O-U. I love how that word sounds. KILL!"_**

I was so scared that the only thing I could do was to wish for Natsu to be here.

" ** _It's decided. You. You will go first."_** , he pointed at me with a knife what was he hiding behind his back.

I grabbed a lamp near me and tried to hit him but he just caught it put back on its place.

 ** _"Why did I left my keys in kitchen."_** , I mumbled.

I grabbed Happy and started to run but Toshiaki caught my leg and I fell down. I crawled to the main door with eyes fixed on Toshiaki until I touched them with my back. Toshiaki came to me and swiped his arm, being ready to stab me. I closed my eyes to try to wake up from this nightmare. _He is going to kill me_ **.** I thought.

 ** _"NASTU! ",_** I screamed from my last breath.

 ** _*BAM*_** I slowly opened my eyes and realized that I am alive. The knife was stuck in door and Toshiaki was sitting on ground against me with closed eyes and peaceful smile and playing with his hair.

 ** _"That was amazing."_** said Happy with opened mouth from amazement ** _. „You are such good actor Toshiaki."_**

 ** _"Do you think so? ",_** Toshiaki smiled at Happy ** _._**

 ** _"Of course you will definitely get the role."_**

 ** _"I hope so."_**

 ** _"Am not going to die?"_** , I asked quivering with fear.

 ** _"Not today and not because of me. I would never kill any of my friends. It was only a practicing for an audition I have tomorrow."_**

 ** _"So you scared me to death? You asshole!"_**

I rushed to my room and accidentally kicked Toshiaki's nose with my knee. I didn't care at all. It was nothing compared to what he has done. After I reached my room, I locked door and lied down on my bed. I hugged my pillow and cried into it.

 ** _"Lucy I am sorry. I overdone it."_** , said Toshiaki standing on the other side of door.

 ** _"Go away!"_** , I yelled at him.

After a 5 minutes of silence I heard Happy how he was talking with Toshiaki about some role-play. It was really just some bad joke? I was still shaking.

* * *

NATSU'S POV

* * *

 ** _"Ahh What does it mean? Are they together or what? If he tries something on her, I will try something in him. I am so pissed and confused."_** , I was talking to myself until I reached near bar. **_"Excuse me. Can you show me way to nearest flower shop_**?", I asked guy who was smoking in front of bar.

 ** _"Sorry, I can't, because I don't know and I am pretty sure that at this time there won't be any shop open."_**

 ** _"You are right. ",_** I sighed.

 ** _"Here take this. ",_** he tossed cigarette.

 ** _"No thanks. I hate smoking._** "

 ** _"But you look stressed. It will help you."_**

In hope that he will let me be, I took one.

 ** _"Need a light?"_** , he asked.

 ** _"No I got my own."_** I cracked my fingers to light on the cigarette.

 ** _"So you are a fire magician."_**

 ** _"Yeah. Is that problem?"_**

 ** _"No, I just never saw one before. My name is Shinguru Dowa."_**

 ** _"Natsu Dragneel."_** We shook with our hands.

After two breaths of smoke I started to cough and threw the cigarette on ground.

 ** _"You really don't smoke."_**

 ** _"I told you I hate it."._** I coughed out.

 ** _"I have to say you look more like pissed and not stressed at all. Want to talk about it? It might help you?"_**

 ** _"Yeah like the cigarette. And that's none of your business."_**

 ** _"I must disagree."_**

 ** _"Why?"_**

 ** _"Because you already finished one of mine cigarettes and you are not even smoker."_**

 ** _"Don't piss me even more than I am right now or you won't end well."_**

 ** _"God, are you always like that?"_**

 ** _"Only when I want to punch someone."_**

 ** _"Ok, I will let it be."_**

 ** _"Thanks."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you want take another one for later?"_**

 ** _"NO!"_**

 ** _"Why? ",_** he passed me one pack of cigarette.

 ** _"Because it only made me more pissed than I was before."_**

 ** _"Well if you change your mind and will want to talk while smoking, I will be here."_**

 ** _"Like I would."_**

I headed back to Lucy's apartment. When I came back the whole street was asleep and I was finally calm. I decided to enter by window. All windows were locked except one where was still light. After a little of jumping from edge to edge and falling on ground, I finally got inside. I entered Lucy's room. I thought she will be mad at me for entering via window and not using the main door like normal people do.

Right after I entered the room, I didn't look at Lucy and said: ** _„Sorry, I will try to use main door next time."_**

I didn't receive any answer so I looked at her. She was just sitting there looking at me with tears in eyes.

After a few seconds she jumped at me and said ** _: "Will you please stay with me tonight?"_**

 ** _"What? Why? Did something happen?"_**

She was shaking and white like a wall.

 ** _"Don't ask. Just don't leave me. Alright?"_** , she cried out.

Something really bad must have happened. I never saw he like this before.

 ** _"As you wish."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Would you mind to sleep with me?"_**

 ** _"What?"_**

 ** _"Not like that."_**

 ** _"Huh? Ohh, Sure"_** , I said and blushed although I slept with her in one bed before, but I was never asked to.

We lied down to the bed and Lucy came closer to me and hugged me.

 ** _"Is it ok with you if I stay like this?"_**

 ** _"Y-yes if it helps you."_** I blushed a little.

 ** _"Thank you Natsu."_**

 ** _"Anytime Luce."_**

 ** _"You are so warm Natsu."._** Lucy mumbled for herself.

 ** _"Did you said something?"_**

 ** _"No. Good night."_**

 ** _"Night Luce."_** I turned the lights off ** _._**

 ** _"Don't you dare to try something."_** , said Lucy.

* * *

Next morning.

* * *

I woke up earlier than normally. Lucy was still sleeping and finally had the right color of skin. I quietly left the room.

 ** _"Happy are you awake?"_** , I whispered but didn't receive any answer. **_"Where is he?"_**

I came to kitchen to make breakfast. I opened the fridge and took out bacon, eggs, yogurt and cereals and fry-pan from shelf. I put fry-pan on cooker and lighted it on. I made scramble eggs with bacon and cereal with yogurt. I it was enough for two people. I prepared table for two and put everything on it. After I was done I noticed a small letter.

On the letter was wrote: **_"To Lucy"._** I opened the letter. In the letter was wrote: **_"Dear Lucy, I and Happy went into the theater where I have audition. Don't wait for us with breakfast we will eat on the way back. And don't forget to say Natsu that the Happy is with me. I am sorry for what have I done. I will repay you somehow. Toshiaki."_**

While I was reading Lucy came out from her room.

 ** _"Good morning everyone."_**

 ** _"Sorry but it's just me."_**

 ** _"Then good morning Natsu."_**

 ** _"Good morning Sleeping Beauty."_**

 ** _"Stooop or I will blush."_**

 ** _"I don't mind."_**

 ** _"Like you ever did."_** She sat at the table with her right hand shaking in air.

 ** _"What are you reading?" ,_** she asked.

 ** _"A letter."_**

 ** _"From?"_**

 ** _"Toshiaki."_**

 ** _"Ohh. And what does he say?",_** Lucy looked away.

 ** _"Just that he is sorry what he had done and how will he repay it and that the Happy is with him."_**

 ** _"So this is his apologize."_**

 ** _"What this?"_**

 ** _"The breakfast."_**

 ** _"Excuse me?"_**

 ** _"Why? Did you make it?"_**

 ** _"Do you see someone else here?"_**

 ** _"You really made it?"_**

 ** _"I am telling you that all the time."_**

 ** _"Natsu you can cook?"_**

My soul just flew out of my body.

 ** _"Yes I can. Not that good like you but still."_** I sat down at the table next to Lucy. **_„Enjoy your meal.",_** I said.

 ** _"You too."_**

 ** _"_** ** _So let's continue our conservation. Shall we?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _What were we talking about?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _If you miss going on a missions. So do you?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sometimes. You know, I enjoy being reporter but I would like to go on new adventures, make memories and not only to write about them."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Then let's go."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Where?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _On an adventure. Let's search for treasure or fight enemies or reunite Fairy Tail."_**

 ** _"_** ** _That would be nice, but you have no idea where everyone is."_**

 ** _"_** ** _That's why it is called adventure. You just set your goal and you go after it."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ok, let it be for now. I would like to know where have you two been and what were you doing for this past year."_**

 ** _"_** ** _That's a long story."_**

 ** _"_** ** _We got plenty of time or are you leaving again?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No nothing like that. Oh. Wait, I got something for you."_**

 ** _"_** ** _For me?"_**

I stood up from the table to get my backpack and started to search for Lucy's present. As I was searching, I asked.

 ** _"So…How long do you live with Toshiaki?"_**

 ** _"Nine months. He is good roommate."_**

 ** _"Roommate? I thought that you two.. Well you know what I mean."_**

Lucy popped her eyes on me: **_"NO! We are just friends. Don't worry. Wait a moment. Is that why you left like that yesterday?"_**

 ** _"Maybe._** **_Anyway. What happened when I was gone? Luce."_**

She looked away as sign to not ask.

 ** _"What did Toshiaki do to you?"_**

She caught her arms and started to shiver.

 ** _"Lucy tell me what happened. Now."_**

 ** _"He…. he tried to kill me."_**

 ** _"Ehm._** _I put on dumb face._ _ **"Sorry**_ **_I guess I didn't hear you right. Can you please say it again?"_**

 ** _"He tried to kill me. But.."_**

 ** _"He did what?!"_**


	4. Chapter 4

…" _ **He tried to kill you?!"**_ , I yelled as I throw my backpack away.

I came closer to Lucy, made her stand up and stared at her.

" _ **What are you doing?"**_ , Lucy asked while blushing.

" _ **Just making myself sure."**_

Luckily she didn't have any injures.

" _ **What are you going to do?",**_ Luce asked.

" _ **Isn't it clear?! I am going to ki… give Toshiaki a lesson! He needs one very badly!"**_

Lucy was little scared. I calmed down for bit to not scare her even more.

" _ **Luce, please stay here. I will be right back.",**_ I turned away from her and headed to the main door.

" _ **BUT IT WAS ONLY A BAD JOKE!",**_ she yelled.

I stopped with my hand on handle of the main door.

" _ **What?! Only a joke?! How can you be so sure?! What if it wasn't and you are lucky to be alive?"**_

" _ **Toshiaki and Happy played skit to train on audition he has?"**_

" _ **So you are telling me that he scared and almost killed the most important person to me only for his stupid sake?"**_

" _ **No! No….no."**_

" _ **Then what?"**_

"…" Lucy didn't know what to say.

" _ **Luce, you the kindest person I know. I like that about you and also how are you trying to protect everyone, but you can't do it all the time."**_ , I looked back at her and smiled.

I quitted the apartment. When I took the first step on the street I was full of anger, again. My fists were on my fire, gnashing with my teeth with angry look that could kill anyone, I caught a guy, who was leaning against the wall, under the neck and asked him.

" _ **WHERE IS TOSHIAKI?!"**_

" _ **W-who?"**_ , he asked totally scared.

" _ **TOSHIAKI! THAT BASTARD IS THE REASON WHY ARE YOU GOING TO HAVE BROKEN NOSE IF DON'T CO-OPARETE. SO WHERE IS HE?!"**_

" _ **I don't know. I swear. Please let me go."**_ ,he begged

" _ **THEN, WHERE IS THE THEATER?"**_ , I asked him and put my face 2 cm in front of his.

" _ **One is on other side of town a-and next one is about 500 meters on right by this street."**_

" _ **You see. It wasn't so hard. Thank you. Have a nice day Sir."**_ , I let him be and went to nearer theater.

* * *

Meanwhile Lucy's Pov

* * *

After what Natsu left the apartment I wanted to go after him, but I decided to stay at home and clean up a little. I was washing the dishes from breakfast when I thought: **"Why does Natsu have to be like this? Yes, I am mad at Toshiaki and he needs a lesson, but he has already apologized. But still, I want to repay him what he has done for sure. I hope Natsu won't do anything stupid like he always does."**

After I was done with cleaning the kitchen I went to my room, took my favorite book, sat down on bed and started to read. Although I was in world of imagination I couldn't stop thinking about what Natsu said before.

"… **..So you are telling me that he scared and almost killed the most important person to me only for his stupid sake?... The most important person to him. *Hmm* Is me? I thought it was Igneel or Happy."**

Come to think of it Natsu always cares about me. Every time when I am sad he tries to cheer me up. Even one time when I was ill he got ill too so I won't be alone. It was nice from him and stupid at the same time. At the end, it was him who needed to be looked after. No matter what happen, he is always here for me. Well, until the last year.

My heart started to beat faster as I thought about Natsu. **"Are your feelings different than mine? Well, I am not sure about my feelings either."**

I couldn't focus on reading so I put the book away and went to living room. When I got there, a horrible scent hit me to nose. I quickly opened all the windows, but the scent didn't want to go anywhere. I started to search for its source. Unsurprisingly it was coming from Natsu's backpack. To help my nose, I took the backpack to bathroom and started to wash everything what was inside.

" **Right now I know how I feel about you Natsu. I am going to tear you apart and teach you about hygiene."** , I thought.

On the very bottom of the backpack was wrapped gift. It was wrapped really nice. But there was no name on it.

" _ **Is it maybe last gift from Igneel to Natsu and he still didn't open it?"**_ , I mumped for myself.

I was trying to figure out what was inside when somebody knocked on door. I was so focused on the gift that the knock scared me and I dropped the gift into the bath full of water. I quickly pulled it out, but it was already late. The gift was wet. Somebody knocked again. I came out from the bathroom, I put the gift on sun to dry it and went to open the door. On the other side of the door was standing my majordomo.

" _ **Good morning."**_ I greeted him.

" _ **Good morning miss. I hope you slept well."**_ , he laughed as he said that.

" _ **What is so funny?"**_

" _ **Nothing. I just have good mood."**_

" _ **That's good to hear. But is there anything you need?"**_

" _ **Yes, I almost forgot. Someone left you a letter.",**_ he said as he passed me the letter.

" _ **Thank you. Is that all?"**_

" _ ***Emm*. Just one more thing. I guess it must have been a long time since you saw your pink haired boyfriend. Please try to be more silent when you will be saying 'Welcome' to him next time. If you know what I mean."**_

My face turned all red, looked down and I stayed silent.

" _ **Well that's all I wanted to say. And don't forget to pay your rent."**_ , he said as he left.

I slowly closed the door and went to the living room, sat down on a sofa and started to scream to pillow.

" _ **Toshiaki, you idiot! Now the majordomo thinks I and Natsu are together! Maybe everyone in this building thinks so too! Well I guess it is okay. Wait! That's not okay at all! We are just friends! But he is kind of cute even though he is not the smartest. He is kind, caring and good looking. But we are just friends, very good friends. AHHHH! I don't know. Somebody help me."**_

Then I remembered the letter. On the letter was written: _**"To Lucy Heartfilia."**_ I opened the letter and smiled from hearth. This is what was written in it:

" _ **Hi Lu-chan,**_

 _ **It feels like forever since we met. I hope you didn't forget about me. I am sorry for that I didn't write sooner but I was pretty busy. I have been doing so many things. I have been traveling because of work. I have seen a lot of interesting and fascinating things that you won't believe.**_

 _ **But I have seen that you are busy too. All those articles you wrote for the magazine. When I have free time in work I read them to keep my mind healthy. I hope you have finished your roman through the past year. I am dying to read it. Lu-chan, please tell me it is done.**_

 _ **I hope you will come to see me soon. I am still living in Magnolia. You can come any time you want. I've got something very important to tell you.**_

 _ **Best regrets Levy.**_

 _ **P.S. Do you have any information about Natsu and Happy?"**_

" _ **Levy-chan.",**_ I whispered and smiled. _**"You are the best. Wait. Who left the letter here? "**_ I stood up and rushed to my room. I put on white summer dress and the same color hat and went to the lobby. Majordomo was, like always, sitting in his old chair.

" _ **Sir, can I have a question?",**_ I asked him.

" _ **Need an advice to your relationship?"**_

" _ **No!",**_ I yelled blushed.

" _ **Alright. You don't have to shout at me."**_

" _ **I wanted to ask. Who left the letter for me?"**_

" _ **Messenger from Magic Council."**_

" _ **Messenger from Magic Council?"**_ , I stared at him.

" _ **That's what I said. Need anything else because I would like to return to my duty."**_

" _ **Yes, that's all. Thank you."**_

" _ **Anytime."**_

I went out from the building and headed to grocery store to make bigger purchase of essentials for everybody, because there is four of us now. One part of me wanted to go search for Natsu knowing he clearly asked me to stay at home. So I guess he wouldn't be very happy when he would saw me outside of my apartment. I didn't even walk 10 minutes when I heard big explosion and saw black smoke coming to skies. I was on hundred percent sure it was Natsu so I started run the smokes direction.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello, everyone. How are you? Good? Glad to hear that. I am so sorry about this delay but now it is here. Chapter 5. Oh my Gosh. It has been almost 2 months since I posted chapter 4. To be honest I wasn't sure if want to continue this story because I didn't have any ideas. It is easier to start a new one. But I had a vision. A vision that I had to finish this story no mater what. Even when the planet was about to get destroyed by giant cookie aliens. I must finish this. I know what I want to do with this story and I hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. You will notice that I wrote this one in different writing style. Now it is much more easier for me write and I hope it will be for you easier to read too. Thank you for your patience and enjoy.**_

* * *

Toshiaki and Happy were almost at the theater. It was about half past ten and the audition was at eleven o'clock so they still had some time. Happy mentioned, that he was hungry so they went to the market to buy something to eat. At the market was everything you could think of. Like fresh breads, vegetables and even weapons. After they bought breakfast for themselves, they walked a little around. Happy got fish pie and Toshiaki got poppy pie. Traditional pie from his homeland.

" _ **Happy let's look around. We still got some time."**_ Suggested Toshiaki.

" _ **But I thought that we have to hurry to theater."**_

" _ **No worries, there is a plenty of time."**_

" _ **Then why did we left so soon? And you wrote in the letter, that we will buy something by the way back from theater."**_

" _ **Do you always look from someone's back, when he is writing a letter? Hmm? Tell me."**_ , Toshiaki laughed, _**"The real reason is, that I did not want to see Lucy."**_

" _ **Because of what we did last night or is there something else?"**_ Happy asked Toshiaki and started to fly next him.

" _ **Exactly. You know, I enjoy scaring people a lot, but I never felt as horrible as I did yesterday. So that is why we had to leave as soon as possible."**_ Said Toshiaki.

" _ **You enjoy scaring people? Ho-…"**_

" _ **Look Happy isn't it beautiful. This is truly masterpiece."**_ Toshiaki turned to weapon stand.

Toshiaki was like little kid in candy shop when he saw any weapon. Toshiaki was wild weapon collector. But he was so obsessed with his hobby that he almost every time got to some mess. Now there was no turning back. When he sees weapon, which he doesn't have in his collection, he got to have it no matter what. The sword which took his attention wasn't any ordinary sword. It was sword that had black 38 inches long and 2 inches wide blade with weird red like blood symbols on it. The handle was made out of some black metal like the blade and had brown leather wrapped around. At the bottom of handle was small dragon head. The head was really a work of art. It looked like a real one and it wasn't from metal, but from bone. When he picked up the sword, a strange felling went thought his body. Like the sword was talking to him. This even more consider him to buy it.

" _ **Toshiaki, I am talking to you."**_ Happy tried to talk to Toshiaki.

But there was no help. Toshiaki was in his collector mod. In this mod he only focused on the weapon he was ready to buy. Everything else was irrelevant.

" _ **Excuse me Mister, how much do you want for this sword?"**_ Toshiaki asked the seller that looked more like black smith.

" _ **OH. The Black Dragon. Legends says that this sword belongs to the first Dragon warrior. It said that he lived a 400 years ago and one day he will come back to life in another form to finish what he has started."**_

" _ **What did he started?"**_

" _ **Toshiaki!"**_ Happy tried again unsuccessfully.

" _ **The battle between humans and dragons. But that is just a story for kids. You know I had trouble to sell this because people keep saying that it is cursed. But I can't give it to you for free and I can't even want money from because if it is really cursed, I would lose my good name. Let me think."**_

" _ **Well… I don't think it is curs-.."**_

" _ **I know. I will give it to you as gift when buy something else. Deal? So what would you like young man."**_ Said seller with sparks in his eyes.

The seller was full of enthusiasm. Toshiaki was deeply thinking about this offer.

" _ **Is he serious about this? He is not giving me it alone for free but when I buy something else then he will give it as bonus. But that is quite the same thing. I think it is more than clear that this guy isn't very intelligent. Who cares? Cursed or not I am taking this."**_ Thought Toshiaki.

" _ **Toshi, what if it is cursed? What will you do then?"**_ Asked Happy but he did not receive any answer from Toshiaki.

" _ **Fine, tell me. Do you have something special except this sword?"**_

" _ **Well… maybe. What about some maps?"**_

While Toshiaki was making deal Happy gave up trying to talk to Toshiaki. Happy flew around the market. He was trying to kill time while Toshiaki finish. He flew to back of the market. There he saw a suspicious group. It was a group of five people in red and gold cloths with sun on its back. They had covered eyes with golden scarfs. And every one of them had the same weapon. A very long katana that was almost touching the ground. They were just looking around. It was like they are looking for something. Happy wasn't sure if he can let them be. He decided to follow them from sky. Out of nowhere a one of them took out his sword and pointed with it to the sun. Happy became a little nervous. People around were nervous. The other four members of the group stand around the one which was pointing at sun. They formed a square with one in middle. The guy in the middle was saying some kind of incantation in unknown language and the others stuck their swords to the ground and kneeled. As they did it, a magic field showed up immediately. It stretched to the sky. People around started to run for their lives. Happy thought for himself: _**"Maybe if take one of the swords it will end."**_ Even though he was scared he rushed to the one in middle of the square. _**"Maximum speed!"**_ , he yelled.

On the other side of the market has Toshiaki finally made a deal. He just bought two old maps, a backpack with many pockets and the black sword when the magic field showed up. He and many others looked at it trying to figure out what it could be. He saw Happy flying next to it and then quickly going straight to the field.

" _ **Happy! What are you doing?"**_ Toshiaki shouted and started to run.

The field was about 109 yards away from him when it exploded. The explosion was enormous. It wasn't normal explosion like from dynamite. It was bright as sun. The earthquake caused by explosion made to collapse building on two streets away from the epicenter. A giant black smoke was coming to the sky. A mist so thick that you had a problem to see an end of your nose was covering everything. The mist faded away and showed the disaster. Everywhere were pieces of buildings, broken glass, a burned wood from stands, injured and dead bodies were lying on every step. It was a truly bloodbath. You could smell the blood in air. Between the bodies were lying Toshiaki and Happy. Both of them were unconscious. Toshiaki's lower parts were buried under a part of wall. He was all damaged. From his head a blood poured down. His newly bought backpack was torn up. His left hand was broken and weirdly twisted. But his right arm, in which was he holding the black sword, was alright. Happy was badly beaten up and had seriously burned skin. On the other side the mysteries group was still standing in the same form like before. The one in middle put away his sword and so did the others. All five of them started looking over the bodies. Happy slowly woke up. But he couldn't move. He could only watch. He was horrified by the scenery. He saw how one of them came to Toshiaki and called the others. Happy tried to scream at Toshiaki to wake up but there was no use. He was still trying until he heard: _**"NATSU!"**_.

Lucy showed up from the corner and then she stunned from the scenery. But then she saw Happy and without hesitation she came for him and put him on her arms.

" _ **Happy! What happened?"**_ , aske Lucy with tears in eyes.

" _ **Th-they blow up the street. Be care-ful. Save Tosh."**_ , said Happy from his last strength and became again unconscious.

Lucy carefully lay down Happy. She looked around and saw how five swordsmen were coming to her with their swords out pointing at her. Toshiaki was behind them. Lucy quickly opened Taurus' gate but sooner than Taurus was summoned, the swordsmen were punched from right side so hard that they flew to left and stopped on building's wall. Natsu was standing in front of Taurus, Lucy and Happy.

" _ **I thought I told you to stay home."**_ , said Natsu and didn't bother to look back at them.

Taurus had opened mouth and popped eyes out. _**"When did you? Just. When?"**_ , he asked.

" _ **Well It doesn't matter now. I am here now and so are you."**_ , said Natsu. He turned around and looked at them. _**"Lucy, how is Happy? Who did this?"**_

" _ **He is breathing but he is horribly wounded. Those guys did it."**_ , said worried Lucy and showed Natsu the swordsmen which he punched away before.

" _ **Good. We need to make this quickly as possible. Listen I will distract them while you and Taurus take away Happy and Toshiaki. I hope you still remember how to fight. Because it looks like our new adventure came sooner than I was planning."**_ , said Natsu and ready for fight. He lighted up his fists. You could sense his anger. The enemies picked themselves up and pointed with their swords at Natsu, Lucy and Taurus.

" _ **You think I was just having fun this year? You better try to keep with me."**_ , teased Lucy.

" _ **I am all fired up. HEY! Toshiaki you better be alive so I can kick your ass later. Ready? Lucy, Taurus?"**_

Lucy and Taurus nodded with their heads and gave him look that was saying they are ready.

" _ **LET'S GO!"**_ , they all called and run straight to the enemies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, I am back with another chapter. I hope you enjoy your holidays. I have nothing more to say, so see you next time.  
**

* * *

Natsu attacked the swordsmen. He used Fire Dragon's Wing attack. The attack hit three swordsmen but they quickly recovered. Other two dodged it. They attacked Natsu from back. Natsu jumped away, turned around and used Fire Dragon's Roar. It was clean hit. Natsu touched the ground and the other three swordsmen attacked him. One from front the other two from back. They aimed for the neck. Then right arm. Left arm. Legs. And so it went on and on and on. Natsu was dodging the blades. He literally danced between the blades.

While Natsu was fighting, Lucy put Happy in her arms and Taurus went for Toshiaki. Toshiaki was half buried under pieces of bricks. Taurus removed bricks and threw Toshiaki over his shoulder and went back to Lucy.

" _ **Lucy-san, we are ready to go."**_ Said Taurus.

" _ **Natsu needs help. Wait a moment."**_ Lucy looked at fighting Natsu.

" _ **As you wish."**_ ,said Taurus.

" _ **Open the gate of lion. Loke."**_

" _ **You called me my love?"**_ Loke styled his hair.

" _ **Love? Lucy-san, what is this? I thought your generous body is only mine."**_ Cried Taurus.

Lucy overflew from shame. She never didn't really understand either of them.

" _ **I am not your love Loke! And my body doesn't belong to you! Anyway, I need from you to help Natsu."**_ Lucy pointed at fighting Natsu.

" _ **What Natsu is back?"**_ Loke could not believe. _ **"And as always is he doing mess."**_

" _ **Exceptionally this is not his job."**_ pointed Lucy.

" _ **Oh. Really? That is… Well… How to put this?"**_ thought Loke.

" _ **Are you going to help him or not?"**_ ,asked Lucy.

" _ **Very unexpected?"**_ Taurus added.

" _ **Yes. Yes. Very unexpected. Thank you Taurus."**_

" _ **Can you two do the girl talk later?"**_ asked them Lucy.

" _ **Come on Lucy. Not every day is Natsu doing mess without that he would started it."**_ said Loke.

" _ **I don't care. Just go and help him."**_ ,ordered Lucy.

" _ **Alright. Who is the enemy?"**_ asked Loke and prepared himself for fight.

" _ **Those five swordsmen."**_ pointed Lucy.

" _ **Emm… Lucy there are only three swordsmen. Did you drink something or are you just bad at math?"**_ teased Loke.

Lucy pretended that she didn't hear him and kept calm. Loke was about to help Natsu when a smoke bomb dropped on the ground and covered the area where Loke, Lucy, Taurus and Toshiaki were standing. Natsu in panic lost focus and the swordsmen hit him before he could do anything. Loke created a shining bar which he stuck to the ground and made the smoke disappear. As the smoke lifted it showed an unconsciousness Taurus lying on the ground, a swordsman standing on Toshiaki and a swordsman holding Lucy's hair with one hand and with other a sword under her neck. Lucy was still holding Happy.

" _ **Loke are you good with math? Because I am still counting 5 swordsmen! That hurts you know."**_ said Lucy trying to get out of grip.

" _ **So. That one on you than one on Toshiaki and the other three were fighting Natsu. NATSU! I could really use your help here. Please hurry."**_ said Loke.

" _ **Loke."**_ Lucy called him.

" _ **Natsu could you at least say if you will help or not?"**_ Loke started to be little angry.

" _ **Loke."**_ Lucy tried again call him.

" _ **Natsu, really?! Are d.."**_ said Loke as he was angry.

" _ **LOKE!"**_ yelled Lucy.

" _ **What?"**_

" _ **Turn around and say that it isn't true?"**_ Lucy asked Loke.

" _ **What are you talking about. If I turn around he might cut your throat. Natsu are you coming?"**_ said Loke desperately.

" _ **TURN AROUND!"**_ Yelled Lucy on Loke with frightened look.

" _ **Jeez fine. But don't blame me if you die…"**_ Loke turned around and saw something. He could not believe his eyes. He saw Natsu with sword through his body. Natsu got one sword through his right shoulder, one through his left calf and one right under his neck. Natsu had to stand even though he wanted to drop on knees. One wrong move and he could lose his right arm, left leg or in worst case his life.

" _ **What is that? Natsu! Hang in there, buddie, I am coming for you."**_ Loke still could not believe what he is seeing.

" _ **I wouldn't do that on your place."**_ Said a mysterious voice.

" _ **What? Who is that? Where are you?"**_ Loke looked around, but he didn't saw anyone.

" _ **Come on. I made it so easy for you. Don't move and your friends will stay alive. Just that simple it is."**_ Themysterious voice again spoke.

" _ **Show yourself."**_ Ordered Loke

" _ **I am sure you don't want that."**_ Themysterious voice again spoke.

" _ **Loke, on that building."**_ Told Lucy to Loke.

" _ **Oh. Come on Miss. I could play with little bit longer. Well it doesn't matter anymore. The people will soon come here to see what happened."**_ A young gold haired man was standing on the roof of building in dark red coat and sunglasses on his eyes.

 _ **"Why does that matter?"**_ Asked Natsu in pain

 _ **"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP. I am not talking to you. You are still alive because of my good will. But since you like to talk that much."**_ Young man jumped of the roof and went to Natsu.

" _ **Natsu!"**_ Said Loke and was wanted to go help Natsu.

" _ **What did I told you? Move and everybody will die."**_ Young man put down glasses and looked at Loke seriously.

" _ **Leave him be!"**_ Yelled Angry Lucy.

" _ **Not a chance Miss. Once I made my mind there is no turning back. Natsu. Is that your name, boy? Yes, Natsu. Did you know it means summer? God look at these wounds. Take out the sword from his shoulder. Does it hurt when I do THIS?"**_ Swordsman took out his sword and young man put his thumb inside the hole in Natsu's shoulder.

" _ **AHHH!"**_

" _ **NATSU!"**_ Lucy and Loke called on Natsu.

" _ **How many times have I to tell you to not interrupt? If you want to die so badly just ask the guards behind you.. But since I am in good mood let's play a game. It is called don't talk and survive. I love this game. I think you will too. Rules are easy. If you talk you lose and die. If keep shut for more than 5 minutes you might stay alive. But you Nats-kun you can't play."**_ Young man threw his head back and smiled.

" _ **Touch them and you will be dead."**_ Said Natsu in agony.

" _ **Mighty words from such pathetic boy. Take a good look at them."**_ Man continued digging in Natsu's wound.

" _ **AHHH. That's all you g… AHHHH!"**_ Natsu wasn't able to finish due the pain.

" _ **Look at them! And think about them! Save their faces so you will never forget them! Because their lives matter on you."**_ He caught Natsu's head and turned it on the others and continued digging in Natsu's wound.

" _ **Just tell us what you..AHHH! MY ARM!"**_ Natsu screamed like he was about to get his arm ripped off.

" _ **WHO gave you the permission to talk. I am talking now. Wait for you turn. I will give you a question. You will have three opportunities to give me a correct answer. Your time limit is 15 seconds**_ _ **. Ready?**_ _ **The more of me you take, the more I appear behind you**_ _ **. What am I?"**_ Man putted his face closer to Natsu.

" _ **WHAT?"**_ Natsu gasped and turned his face to the man's.

" _ **WRONG!"**_ Yelled the man and kicked Natsu to his wounded calf and made him kneel.

 _ **"AHHHH!"**_ Gasped Natsu.

" _ **Wrong again. Try again.**_ _ **The more of me you take, the more I appear behind you**_ _ **. What am I?! TALK! 9 seconds left."**_ As the man repeated his question he kicked Natsu with his knee to the stomach. _**"8...7...6...5...4...3...2."**_

" _ **AHHH! STEPS!"**_ Said Natsu from his last strength.

" _ **Correct. You see. It wasn't that hard. Because I am a man of my word I shall do what I promised. Release them and return the base." All swordsmen put away their sword and the young man pulled out his thumb too.**_

" _ **But Boss we found the source."**_ Said the sword which was before standing on Toshiaki.

" _ **So what? Do you think that we are not able to find it again if we let it go now? Do you?"**_ Man walked to the swordsman and Lucy ran to Natsu.

" _ **No, just we can take them down all right now. It's easier."**_ Swordsman suggested.

" _ **Why does everyone like to make things easier?"**_ The 'Boss' asked with arm on his face.

" _ **Well..that's…just."**_ The swordsman didn't know what to say because of the Boss standing right in front of him.

" _ **You are boring."**_ 'Boss' mentioned.

" _ **B..Boss, I am sorry I didn't mean to."**_ Swordsman stared to shiver how scared he was.

" _ **What is going on? He just said that he is boring and he is scared like a little kid."**_ Thought Loke for himself.

" _ **Shhh. That's alright. Everybody makes mistakes. Am I right**_?" 'Boss' clapped swordsman on the back.

" _ **Yes of course. It won't happen again."**_ Swordsman assure the 'Boss'

" _ **Do you swear on your life?"**_ 'Boss' asked.

" _ **Yes, I swear on my life."**_

" _ **Good. Good. May Master have mercy on you."**_ 'Boss' pulled out sword and cut him in half. _**"All of you. Return to the base. Now!"**_ Ordered other swordsmen like nothing happened.

" _ **As you command Boss."**_

" _ **You monster! Wasn't he your partner?"**_ asked Lucy with tiers in eyes.

" _ **Partner? Of course not. He was just another pawn in our little game."**_ The 'Boss' laughed.

" _ **That's all? A little game? Are you serious? All those dead and injured people only for some game?"**_ Asked Loke.

" _ **Of course not. The real game will start soon enough. But I would like to see something more from you all when I come back. For now, take care. Especially take care of the sleep head. He is very important to me. To us."**_

" _ **STOP THAT CRAP!"**_ Yelled Natsu.

" _ **Natsu. Don't push yourself."**_ Said Lucy.

" _ **Nats-kun, you are so interesting. But now go to sleep." '**_ Boss' clapped hands twice.

" _ **Like I would."**_ Natsu suddenly lost consciousness.

" _ **What you did to him?"**_ asked Lucy.

" _ **No need to worry. He is just sleeping. I must go. Excuse me."**_ The 'Boss put on glasses and walked away.

" _ **No way I would let you."**_ Loke wanted to catch the 'Boss' but he suddenly disappeared.

Lucy ripped some cloth from her dress to stop blood from Natsu's wounds. Loke woke up Taurus and explained him what happed. Taurus put Toshiaki over his shoulder, Loke put Natsu on his back and Lucy took Happy. They immediately went to the nearest doctor. It was hard for them to leave all people there, but they had to. On their way to the doctor they saw a King's army approaching the 'battlefield'.

* * *

 _ **Episode 7: Was it even worth it?**_


End file.
